


Reunion

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: The girls are reunited at their high school reunion. They are the same age, same school etc etc. School was not the best of times but things may change!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 38
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may do an extra chapter if you guys like it.

Waverly walked into the school that had caused her more grief than not during her Senior year of high school. She had listened to Wynonna and came to the class reunion. Now, she wanted to turn around and run back to the Homestead. No one had seen her yet so she could still escape without everyone knowing she was a coward.

“Waverly? Waverly Earp?”

Well, so much for that idea. She slowly turned towards the voice. It was Steph, she had not seen her since they graduated. “Steph, wow look at you. How long has it been?” Waverly let herself be pulled against the taller woman.

“I haven’t seen you since we graduated. You still look the exact same. How have you been? Are you married or seeing someone? I start rambling when I’m nervous. Sorry.”

Waverly gave the anxious woman a smile. “There’s no need for apologies. I do the same when I am nervous. I have been really good. No, I am not married nor am I seeing anyone. Have you been inside yet? Just wondering who all made it.”

“The same old crowd. The popular crowd, band geeks and the nerds, but you knew they would make it. Is there anyone, in particular, you are looking for?”

Waverly hoped the expression on her face was not as evident as she felt it was, but of course she was looking for one person. A tall redhead that had made her Senior year exceedingly difficult. She had come out when she was fifteen, but everyone was not a fan of her decision. Including the one woman she hoped would be here. They had become friends, but then all hell broke loose.

“Yes, I remember now. I know who you are hoping to see tonight, and I will tell you she is here. You may be surprised at what you find.”

Waverly felt her mouth drop open. So, people knew she had a thing for the red headed basketball star? What else did they know? Was is that fucking evident? “Who are you referring to?”

“Waverly, you were smitten with her all those years ago and apparently you still are. Come on, let’s go inside.”

Waverly had no choice, but to follow Steph to the doors of the gymnasium. She could hear the music and the loud talking, her heart picking up speed with each step. Dammit, she was not ready for this. Why in hell did she let herself come here? To face the memories and the people that had haunted her for ten plus years. Why? Waverly felt as if the next few seconds were in slow motion. Steph pushed the double doors open, the smell hit her in the face, and she tried to focus on faces instead of the noises and voices in the background. It was all overwhelming, especially for someone with anxiety like her.

“Waverly!”

The sound of Chrissy’s voice carried through the room and heads turned in her direction. But the brown eyes that haunted her dreams were the only thing she could focus on. God, she was beautiful. Her hair was down, hanging past her shoulders. The red tresses were darker than they had been in school. Her full lips were parted in a shocked half smile. Waverly could feel an arm around her waist, but her eyes would not pull away from the beautiful, tall redhead. The same redhead that was walking in her direction.

“Waverly? I guess I don’t have to ask you if you remember the Sheriff.”

“The Sheriff? Chrissy what are you talking about?” Waverly was still looking straight at the sexy woman, not sparing even a glance in Chrissy’s direction.

“Dad is retiring, Haught is taking his place. She’s the new Sheriff.”

Waverly could not look away from the chocolate eyes boring a hole into her. This woman was going to be here all the time now? Jesus Christ, this was not good. Her eyes traveled over the dark blue fitted suit the redhead was wearing. No female alive had any right to look this good in a three-piece suit. Waverly hoped she was not drooling as the woman in question stopped right in front of her. The smell of vanilla doughnuts surrounding them.

“Waverly, I will give you two a chance to talk. I’ll be right over there.”

Waverly shook her head quickly at her friend, but never lost eye contact with the new Sheriff. “Chrissy...” The word came out breathless and she felt her cheeks reddening with desire..no with embarrassment, she quickly corrected herself. Maybe this night wouldn’t be such a terrible thing after all.

_**~X~** _

Nicole Haught stood listening to the nameless person talking to her or at her, she wasn’t sure. The faces were familiar, but the names escaped her now. Her mind was reeling and hoping the one person she came for, would be here. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking through the crowd but the hazel eyes she was searching for were not there. It would not surprise her if she skipped tonight’s festivities, for reasons Nicole knew she was a part of. High school was very hard and so awkward, but Waverly had always remained true to herself and her beliefs. She was someone to look up to. Waverly and Nicole had become friends their Junior year, maybe even best friends. Until the night of Senior Prom when Nicole kissed her, and everything went to hell. Nicole had fought her sexuality, covering it up with numerous boyfriends unlike Waverly who was out and proud. But when one of the boys tried to do anything other than a peck on the lips, she ran. Prom night someone had spiked the punch and it had given her the courage to kiss Waverly. The kiss had not been a peck on the lips, like she shared with the boys, it had involved tongues and hands all over one another. Nicole knew the kiss had changed her life, but she had been scared and lashed out against Waverly. She told everyone that Waverly had kissed her against her will. The lie had changed everything. It was a terrible knee jerk reaction that she had never clarified, only in her mind. But tonight, she would clarify to Waverly, if she showed up.

“I was so surprised to hear you were coming back to Purgatory. How did Sheriff Nedley talk you into it?”

Nicole kept checking the door to make sure she would not miss Waverly when and if she came.

“Nicole? Are you okay?”

Nicole heard her name from Perry, pulling her gaze from the door to focus on him. “I’m sorry, Perry, what were you saying?” She saw the confusion on his face, adding a small smile she hoped would help.

“I was wondering how Sheriff Nedley got you to come back to the shitshow here in Purgatory. I remember you telling me when you got out, you would never come back. But here you are setting up permanent residence again. Was it a big sign-on bonus? Enquiring minds want to know.”

Nicole had the answer on the tip of her tongue until she heard the name she had hoped to hear. Chrissy Nedley, thank you for the loud cheerleader mouth. Nicole’s heart almost stopped before it started pounding in her chest. Her hands began to sweat. She could feel her mouth hanging open, but she didn’t even care. Just seeing Waverly walking through those doors like she owned the place was enough to not care. God, she was fucking beautiful. Her hair was shorter, her arms were muscled, and her eyes were sparkling. Those beautiful eyes were staring right back at her. This was the moment she had been hoping for. Nicole wanted to get a closer look, so she stepped away from the others to make her way to the hazel eyed brunette. She never took her eyes off the other woman, even when she was standing right in front of her.

“Waverly, I will give you two a chance to talk. I’ll be right over there.”

Nicole could hear Chrissy’s words and the concern, but still her eyes were glued to Waverly. The breathless name from Waverly’s lips made her mouth water. She never wished her name to be anything other than Nicole but hearing the way Waverly said Chrissy made her want exactly that. She knew she needed to say something, but all she could do was stare.

“Ni..Nicole how have you been? Gosh, I haven’t seen you since we graduated. You look great.”

Nicole stared at the petite woman. The stutter when she was nervous was still so endearing. Wait did she say she looked great? This was her chance to talk to her, to make things right. “Waverly, I would really like a chance to talk to you.”

“You are talking, silly.” The squeakiness in her own voice made Waverly flinch. She tried to play it cool, but that was clearly not working.

Nicole studied everything about Waverly’s face. The small laugh lines beside her eyes made something flutter deep in her belly. Those hazel eyes, that haunted her dreams, were stretched wide watching Nicole look at her. Was that a nose ring? The tiny diamond stud caught the light, twinkling as she stared. For fucks sake, seeing Waverly up close after ten years was doing something crazy to her. “You look beautiful, Waverly.” Nicole smiled as the blush covered all of Waverly’s face.

“Thank you, Nicole.”

The silence between the two grew, both needing to look away from the other, but their eyes were greedy for more. So many things had happened between the two yet there was still so much there and so much to say.

“Waverly, I am so, so sorry for everything. I hurt you and I never meant for things to be the way they were. I was so scared of what I felt, and I wasn’t ready to admit who I was, and you were caught in the middle of it all. I am so fucking sorry.”

Waverly stared at the beautiful woman, shocked from what she had just said. She had not been expecting the words she longed to hear for so many years. Yet Nicole had said them without hesitation. “I... Umm...”

“I understand if you can’t accept my apology, but I had to say it. I have wanted to call you, see you, so many times over the years but I was afraid.”

“Afraid? I don’t understand.”

Nicole took a deep breath, realizing she had come this far she needed to keep going. “Afraid you would turn me away, afraid you would hate me, afraid of how angry you would be when I told you I was too afraid to be myself after I kissed you. I hurt you and ruined our friendship because I was scared.”

“I scared you?”

Nicole blinked at the three simple words. Things could have been so different for both if she had told the truth. “Yes, Waverly, you scared the shit out of me. I admired you for being out for so long then we became friends and I got to see the real you. That turned into more than admiration. The night of Prom, I wanted to be there as your date. Then things went to hell. It’s the biggest regret of my life.” She still remembered the kiss as if it happened yesterday. For some reason, no matter how many women had passed through her life, and there had not been that many, none had ever come close to evoking that deep-rooted connection she had felt with Waverly. The look on the other woman’s face pulled her back to the present. “Waverly?”

“Kissing me was the biggest regret of your life?”

Nicole saw the look of hurt and confusion on Waverly’s face. “Waverly, God no…” Her hand moved to cup the soft cheek but remembered where they were. “Will you come with me?’ Seeing the small nod, she placed her hand against the small of Waverly’s back guiding her out of the gym. Nicole turned a few door handles until one finally opened. Stepping inside the room, she closed the door and stared openly at the beautiful woman in front of her. The light coming through the line of classroom windows outlined her body in a soft glow. Nicole managed a smile but every moment she stood there, looking at Waverly, those old familiar feelings seeped back into her body and mind. The longing she felt. The desire to kiss her again and much more flowed through her body. Just a few minutes in her company and there it all was, just as intense as it had been when they were young. “You were the first girl I kissed Waverly, and it confirmed what I’d thought, no knew, for a long time. That I was gay. And I bottled it, I cut you out and just kept pretending to everyone I was straight. I used to catch you watching me when I was putting on the act. I was shallow and scared and I didn’t want the other kids to shun me. I’m so sorry I wasn’t brave like you were all those years ago. I’m sorry I hurt you and most of all, I am sorry I ruined something that could have been so good.”

Waverly could not believe the words or was it a confession from Nicole. “What are you saying exactly?” She felt like she knew, but she wanted to hear the words herself.

“I am living my life the way I should have all along. I do not let my fear rule me anymore. I am a lesbian and I knew it when I kissed you but I was just too afraid to come to terms with it. My fear and cowardice hurt you and I will never be able to make that up to you.”

Waverly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. She stood on her tiptoes to bring her mouth close to Nicole’s ear. “I forgive you, Nicole.”

Nicole’s resolve broke hearing the soft words from Waverly. The hot tears were pouring down her face without a thought. Knowing Waverly could forgive her was the best thing she could have hoped for. “Thank you, Waverly. This means the world to me.” Nicole squeezed the smaller woman one more time, pulling back with a big smile.

“Now, let’s get back out there. You owe me a dance.”


	2. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys had a bout of kidney stones & those little bitches put me out of commission for a while. Do this southern gal a solid and let me know what you think.

_**April 25, 2010** _

Nicole took one more look in the mirror, deciding this would be as good as it would get. The black dress made her feel so out of her comfort zone, but her mom had forced her hand with wearing the dress. _‘You’re already going by yourself; you can’t wear pants too. Especially a suit, Nicole. People will talk about you.’_ Nicole frowned with the replay of her mom’s words. She loved that suit and one day she would own one and wear it. The day she had tried it on, she felt like herself. She felt comfortable in her own skin, a feat that did not occur very often. Nicole wanted that feeling to stick, but her mom had crushed those hopes with her harsh words. Would it be so terrible for her to be gay? Well she knew she was gay, and her mom would have a stroke when she finally had the nerve to tell her. Nicole knew she had not chosen to be this way. Why would anyone choose to be hated for loving someone of the same sex? She could go over it in her mind so many times, but the answer would always be the same. Ignorance. People know the way they live, the norm, and if you don’t live the same cookie cutter life; they will condemn you and sometimes even hate you. Thank goodness she had Waverly. She had never been anything but sweet and open minded. Not that Nicole had come out to her, but she had gotten her through so many rough patches. She was beautiful inside and out. The out, though, kept her distracted more so than not. Nicole wondered what she was wearing, so excited to see her.

“Nicole, Waverly is here.”

Nicole jumped with the sound of her mom’s voice. She had been so engrossed with her thoughts of Waverly; she had not heard her mom come up the stairs. “Tell her I’ll be right down.”

“Don’t be too much longer.”

“Yes mom.” She rolled her eyes, looked at her reflection and decided to go with what she had. Nicole bounced down the stairs, thanks to the ballerina flats she was wearing. Her height was helpful on the basketball court, but other than that she was self-conscious of it. She almost missed the bottom step when she saw Waverly in a silver sequin mini dress. Jesus Christ, how would she ever keep herself from drooling? Nicole felt her eyes bugging and tried to control her expression.

“Nicole, look at you!”

Nicole barely heard the words from across the room. Her eyes were taking in everything about Waverly. She was stunning. Nicole saw her eyes were sparkling as the shorter girl stepped forward to wrap her arms around her.

“You are a vision.” Waverly smiled and brought her hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest. Waverly was always a touchy-feely person, and her touches had come more freely lately. Nicole pushed her face against the small hand, turning to press a kiss against the palm. The warmth was jerked away, and Nicole cussed herself for being so stupid. Fuck! Why did you do that you dumbass? “I’m sorry, Wave, you look magnificent.” The smile that spread across the brunette’s features made Nicole feel better.

“Thank you. I have never seen you in a dress. It’s quite a distraction.”

Nicole let a nervous giggle bubble from her throat. Waverly always made her feel special. She always had her insides churning too. Especially when she told her she was pretty or a distraction or touched her. Nicole studied Waverly’s face, wanting to tell her how beautiful she was and that she was totally in love with her. She could not just blurt that out though, especially after she had just kissed her hand. Those kinds of things scared Nicole. She lost a lot of her senses when Waverly was around, and to be a closeted lesbian she could not go around kissing her best friend’s hand or calling her beautiful. In the presence of her homophobe mother, especially. “Oh, wait, I have something for you.” Nicole hurried to the kitchen to grab the finishing touch for Waverly. Wait was this too much like something a date would do? What would her mom think? She had hidden it in the refrigerator so no one would see it. Get over it Haught, just go out there and give her the damn thing. She took a very deep breath before heading back to the living room. Her mom was taking pictures of Waverly. Great! She would hook the phone up to the computer to print those out later. “Waverly, I wanted you to have this.” Her hand shook as she reached out to take the smaller hand. Nicole pulled the white Lilly corsage from behind her back to push it around Waverly’s wrist. “I hope you like it.”

“I love it! Thank you, Nicole, it’s beautiful.” Waverly pulled her tall friend against her, squeezing her tight.

Nicole caught the look from her mom, darting her eyes away and pulling back from Waverly. “I think it’s time to go.”

“Wait Nicole! I haven’t even gotten a picture of you. I also need to take a few of you together.”

Nicole’s eyes jerked away from her mom’s. She felt her stomach clench. She just wanted to get out of here. Nicole liked the freedom of being with Waverly when everyone wasn’t watching and studying their, or her, every movement. “Just a few Mom.” Nicole posed for the camera. She looked over at her beautiful friend and smiled. Waverly gave her a small wink and Nicole could feel her cheeks warming with embarrassment.

“Okay, Waverly, get over there and let me take a few of you lovely ladies.”

Waverly stepped towards Nicole. Standing next to her always made her feel small and extra feminine. Not that Nicole wasn’t feminine too. She was beautifully feminine, tall and athletic. Everything about her made Waverly feel something more.

“Well, my goodness girls, act like you like each other. Put your arms around the other at least.”

Nicole felt very nervous to touch Waverly in front of her mom again. She had noticed the wondering look a few minutes ago and did not want to add anything else to that. Her thoughts, though, were interrupted by Waverly’s arm snaking around her waist and her head leaning against her shoulder. It felt so good, so natural to be this way with her. Nicole gave in and joined their hands and leaned her head on top of Waverly’s.

Waverly inhaled the vanilla doughnut scent that drove her crazy and squeezed Nicole’s hand. She could feel the tension beginning to ease from the tall redhead. “Relax Nic.” Waverly tilted her head to look into the chocolate eyes, not realizing how close it would put their lips to each other’s. Waverly could smell the peppermint lip gloss Nicole always wore and she knew more than ever she wanted to taste it as well. Their eyes connected and she could see how dilated Nicole’s pupils were. This was not one-sided. A loud throat clearing brought Waverly out of the fog.

“I think that’s enough girls.”

The two reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“Thank you, Ms. Haught I will see you later.”

Nicole watched Waverly practically run out of the front door. She grabbed the small clutch for her gloss, some money and keys before turning towards the door. “I’ll be home later.”

“Nicole, what is going on with you two? Is there something you haven’t said to me?”

“Mom, what are you talking about? We are friends. Neither of us wanted dates so we are going together. What does it matter?”

“What does it matter? She is a lesbian, Nicole, you are not. My daughter knows better.”

“Bye Mom.” Nicole jerked the door open so hard the hinges groaned. She stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Dammit! Why did her mom have to say that? Especially now. She just wanted to go have a good time with her best friend. This was their last prom and the last big thing as a high school senior before their graduation. Fuck it! She would have a good time.

“Nicole? Are you alright?”

Jerking with surprise, she looked at Waverly. “Yes, I am fine. Do you want to take mine or yours?”

“We can take mine. You always drive.”

Nicole smiled and followed Waverly to her Jeep. She opened the driver door, letting Waverly climb in. Closing the door, she walked behind the Jeep so she could take a second to calm herself without Waverly seeing. She gave herself a small pep talk, glued a smile on and walked to the passenger side. Climbing in, she said with a smile, “Let’s go!”

The short ride did not give Nicole enough time to prepare. Waverly had hummed to the songs playing on the radio, each note perfect. Nicole loved to hear her sing; she had a beautiful voice. The soft notes gave her goosebumps and made her stomach tie in knots. Nicole knew she would have to tell Waverly soon about her feelings because every day they became stronger.

“Hey gorgeous, are you okay?”

Nicole’s heart soared hearing Waverly call her gorgeous. If she could only be stronger and braver to just tell her how she felt. To not care what others thought or what they would say. “Yes, are you ready to have fun?” Seeing the excitement pass over Waverly’s face, Nicole grabbed her hand and led them inside.

The gym was decorated with streamers and balloons. The Black-Eyed Peas song was playing loudly. Their classmates were dancing and smiling. What a great night.

“Guys go grab some punch before the teachers find out. Champ spiked it.”

Nicole looked from Waverly back to Chrissy. Should she try it out? She had never had any alcohol, but maybe it would help her nerves. “Waverly, do you want some?” Nicole smiled when the quick negative shake of her head seemed almost comical. “I think I will. You only live once right?” Nicole quickly walked to the punch bowl, grabbing a cup to fill up. She glanced over to see Champ smiling at her, she gave a small nod before she filled the cup with the red liquid. Nicole turned her back to take a sip and the strong taste of alcohol hit her hard. Wincing, she tried not to cough but the burn was too much to hold it in.

“I can give you more just let me know.”

Nicole spun around with Champ’s voice, the red punch sloshing in her cup.

“It’s liquid courage, Red. I’m using mine to go ask Waverly for a dance, maybe two then who knows where the night will lead. Lesbian my ass!”

Nicole immediately wanted to deck him, but she drained her glass instead. Turning to get more, she grabbed two glasses this time and held them out for Champ to add more. She would not let this asshole see her struggle to get these next two down. And going after Waverly? Who the hell did he think he was?

“I hear ya Red. You know where to find more.”

Nicole glared at his back as he walked away. She would stick to Waverly like glue. Champ would not have a chance in hell getting close to Waverly. Spotting said brunette, she all but ran back to her. Nicole stopped in front of Waverly, not interrupting the conversation between her and Chrissy. She gulped down the contents of one glass, adding it to the bottom of the full glass. Nicole took a big sip, looking around the room.

“Nicole! How much of that have you had?”

The loud question caused her to jump, luckily all the contents stayed in the cup. “This is only my third glass.” Nicole could feel how relaxed her body was starting to feel. Her tongue felt a little thicker than usual. She heard the small giggle from Waverly and studied her. “What’s sooo funny?”

“You are. I think you’re going to be a cute drunk though.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Let’s go get our pictures made. Then I need a few more glasses of this.” She looped her arm through Waverly’s as they headed to the photographer.

Waverly had counted three more glasses of the special punch Nicole had drained. More punch was the first stop when their photo session were finished. They each posed for single pictures, then Nicole wanted to do a pose together. The photographer had positioned them like a couple with Nicole standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist. Waverly had forgotten to breathe with the front of Nicole’s body pressed against her back. The sweet smell of her breath fanned against Waverly’s neck and Nicole’s strong hands clenched on her hips.

“Smile.”

Waverly could only hope she had smiled and didn’t look aroused.

Nicole felt so relaxed and happy. Waverly had gotten her a bottle of water and forbid her from getting more punch, but she was still feeling great. “Wave, will you dance with me?”

Waverly could not hide the shock across her features. Nicole had been glued to her side all night, with an arm around her shoulders or her waist but now she wanted to dance. In front of everyone? Waverly knew she was borderline drunk, but she did not want things to cause Nicole trouble. She would love to slow dance with her beautiful friend and feel their bodies pressed together but there would be consequences.

“Come on Waverly, this is prom, and we haven’t even danced.”

“Nicole, you can dance with anyone you want to. You don’t have to just stand here with me.”

“But I want to dance with you Waverly.”

The sweet, slurred words made Waverly smile. She wanted so many things to be different with Nicole.

“And besides, Champ said he wanted to have you and I couldn’t let that happen. So, I wasn’t moving from your side. Now can we dance?”

Waverly’s heart expanded with Nicole’s admission. Would she have been so vocal and forthcoming if she had not been drinking? More than likely not. Well, like Nicole said earlier you only live once. “Okay, Haught Shot, come and show me what you’ve got.”

The fast-paced songs let them be silly. Even a slip from Nicole during a Rihanna song could not spoil their fun. Songs from Lady Gaga, Owl City, Kelly Clarkson and Taylor Swift had them bouncing and dancing with no cares. Only when the slow chords of Katy Perry’s Thinking of You started to play did things change.

“I love this song,” Nicole breathed out.

Waverly did the only natural thing, at the moment, and pulled Nicole against her. “I know you do.” Waverly wasn’t sure where to put her hands, but when Nicole grabbed her hips the only comfortable position was to loop her arms around Nicole’s neck. The heels Waverly was wearing brought her a little past the taller girl’s chin, and her face fit perfectly in the fragrant neck. Inhaling the scent that was only Nicole’s, Waverly closed her eyes and let go. “You always smell so damn good.”

“You always feel so damn good. Our hugs get to me so much when I can feel all of you against me.” Nicole’s fingers clenched around Waverly’s hipbones. Her thumbs skirted across the cloth covered pelvis as her fingers curled into the tight cheeks of her ass. “Waverly tell me this is stupid. Tell me to let you go. Tell me you can’t feel the heat between us. I really need you to tell me something.”

Waverly felt so conflicted with Nicole’s words. She did not know if this was just the alcohol talking or if this was how Nicole really felt. Waverly knew how she felt, herself, but she could not speak for Nicole.

“Waverly, I love you.”

Those four words almost broke Waverly, she felt so overwhelmed. “I’m sorry I need to go the restroom.”

Nicole watched Waverly’s back as she ran towards the girl’s locker room. She felt like she did the right thing by telling Waverly. Maybe it hadn’t been. Seeing Waverly like that, she could not let her be upset alone. Nicole took off towards the back of the gym. Pushing through the door, she saw Waverly sitting on the bench crying. “Waverly?” Nicole waited for her to answer, but the only thing coming from her friend were small sniffs. She had to go to her. She sat beside her with their legs pressed together. “Waverly, please talk to me.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, seeing the concern written all over her features. “I have waited for quite a while to hear you say those words but hearing them when you’re drunk wasn’t what I was hoping for. I have felt that way for you for a long time, Nicole, but I need this to be real. Not a drunken confession. My heart cannot take that.”

Nicole felt scared at Waverly’s declaration, but she also felt her heart pounding with excitement. “Waverly, I am not as drunk as you think I am. I have been relaxed from the punch. I was so nervous earlier, and the punch helped me calm down, but I assure you the words did not come from me being drunk.”

“Nicole, why were you so nervous? We always hang out. We’re always around each other. You are my best friend. Why would I make you nervous now?”

Nicole cupped the soft cheek, rubbing her thumb across Waverly’s skin. A few stray tears were collected and wiped away. She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her friend’s forehead. “Waverly, you are beautiful and seeing you tonight hit me in the gut. When I came down the stairs, I just wanted to have you to myself. I didn’t want my mom there and when we got here hearing Champ say he wanted you to himself I just lost it. The alcohol loosened me up, but I know what I said, and I know what I’ve done. It’s all true.”

Waverly felt emboldened by the confession. Her eyes moved from Nicole’s dark eyes to her full lips. She wanted Nicole to kiss her. “Show me,” Waverly breathed.

Nicole crashed their lips together. The kiss started out soft, but quickly grew. She ran her hands from Waverly’s face to her hips and squeezed. The soft whimper made Nicole pull Waverly into the side of her body. Her tongue moved softly across Waverly’s bottom lip asking permission. Nicole pushed her tongue inside the warm, wet mouth. Waverly tasted so good. The small sounds coming the petite girls throat were like adding fuel to a fire. Nicole pulled back slightly, drawing Waverly’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucking.

“Nicole,” the breathy name slipped out surprising Waverly with the need she heard.

Nicole loved hearing her name spill from Waverly’s lips. She ran her lips across the skin of her jaw and down Waverly’s neck. Placing a few kisses against the fragrant skin, she pulled Waverly’s earlobe into her mouth, running her tongue across the softness. Nicole felt Waverly arch into her, cupping her face. She pulled back to meet the hazel eyes. Seeing the arousal on her features, Nicole lifted Waverly to straddle her lap. She needed her closer. She wanted her closer. The change in position excited Nicole.

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s beautiful features. Her face was flushed, and her pupils were blown. She was just as affected with this turn of events as Waverly was. Waverly leaned down to kiss the small freckle under Nicole’s eye, coasting her lips across the pale skin to meet the soft peppermint lips. She ran her tongue across Nicole’s top then bottom lip. Strong hands grasped her waist and pulled Waverly down to press against the taller girl’s lap. The moan from Waverly was loud in the empty room. She had kissed other girls, but none had felt like this. Pressing her full weight into Nicole, she arched her hips against her.

Nicole was so thankful the mini dress was full at the bottom. She kept her left hand clamped on Waverly’s waist as she ran her right hand under the silver material. The softness of Waverly’s thigh had Nicole’s hand shaking. She traced her fingers from knee to upper thigh. The soft skin felt so different than her own. Tickling over the warm flesh, Nicole felt the goosebumps raise across Waverly’s skin. Her lips pulled away from Waverly’s, licking a path to her ear. “You feel so good. You taste like Heaven.” Hearing the rumble from Waverly’s chest, she removed her hand from under the dress to pull the other hips hard against her lap.

Waverly felt herself losing control. She had been involved in make out sessions, but this was on a whole new level. Feeling the tension growing inside her body, she grabbed a handful of Nicole’s hair to tilt her head back to devour her mouth. Waverly bit licked and sucked at the full lips. She tried to lift her hips up to grind back down but she could not get the leverage in this position. Pulling her lips free she gasped, “Please..”

Nicole did not have any practice with this, but she went with her instincts. Grasping Waverly’s small waist, she lifted the petite body a few inches to pull it back down. The gasp made Nicole feel powerful. She repeated the pattern several times before pushing her own hips up to meet Waverly’s on the down stroke. Her body was feeling so many things she had never experienced. God it felt wonderful. The loud pants above her, drew Nicole’s attention back to Waverly. She lifted Waverly one last time pulling her hips back down. Nicole arched up hard, chasing Waverly’s lips. The loud groan was swallowed as Nicole felt the small aftershocks from Waverly’s body. She had just given her an orgasm with both of them fully clothed. “Waverly are you okay?”

“God, Nicole, that has never happened to me.”

Nicole felt the pride bubbling up and smiled. Her hands clenching around Waverly’s waist, she pulled her back down for a kiss.

“Waverly!”

The two broke apart with the loud voice. Two sets of eyes settled on Steph.

“What is going on?”

Nicole felt sick. Things had gone from exciting to scary all within a few seconds. She pulled her arms from around Waverly’s waist. Hiding her face, she could not look at Waverly and certainly would not meet Steph’s eyes. Would she run right out and tell everyone? Nicole wasn’t ready for that. The emotions had been high with Waverly and she had admitted her feelings, kissed her and touched her but that had been between the two of them. She could not have the whole school finding out. “Waverly kissed me without my permission.” Bile rose to the back of her throat at the lie she had just told.

Waverly’s heart felt like it was breaking. This could not be happening. Nicole had just given her an orgasm, her first one that was not self-induced, and now she’s lying. Waverly used Nicole’s shoulders to push herself back. Unwrapping her body from the taller one, she stood quickly and her heel broke. Waverly stumbled and Nicole reached out to steady her then pulled back. Waverly was devastated, her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She didn’t care, she couldn’t care. Nicole had broken her heart. She just had to get out of here.

Nicole watched Waverly hobble away. She was fighting back tears seeing the hurt written all over Waverly’s face. How could she have been so cold and heartless? This was terrible and she knew Waverly would never forgive her. And who could ever blame her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to tone down the smut since they were in high school. I didn't feel right writing it out full force! Maybe next time...


	3. Reunion? What Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. The gals find something better to do than hang around at the Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it took longer than anticipated to finish up. Life can be a bitch like that!

Nicole stared at the beautiful woman she came back to Purgatory for. She had been asked earlier what had brought her back and there was only one word. Waverly. No matter who or what she did it was always her. She had been a scared teenager the first go round, but if Waverly could give her another chance, she would be the best girlfriend ever. Nicole felt too far away and started making her way towards Waverly. A hand on her back stopped her.

“Well, well if it’s not Red Haught.”

Nicole cringed with the voice and lost sight of Waverly. This was not someone she had missed these last ten years. “Champ. What can I do for you?” Turning to see the man’s face, the years and beer had not been kind to him. But the overly aggressive smirk told her he still had a high opinion of himself.

“So, big shot Sheriff I hear. I hope I am still in your good graces.”

Her good graces? He was a jerk all through school and she had not seen him in ten years. Yes, his opinion of himself was way too high. “Sheriff, yes, big shot no not really. Just here to do a job.” Nicole tried to smile at the man, but something was off. “What is it you really want to say? I really don’t think you care about anyone’s grace.” She squared her shoulders and met his eyes.

“Just wondering if it was Sheriff Nedley’s dick you had to suck or who’s it was to get you into this position. I know how this shit goes.”

Nicole pushed down her rage and clenched her fists. This man was even worse than he was ten years ago. She knew so many maneuvers that could take him out and she wanted to try them all right now. The bigger they were the harder they fell. Breathe Haught. The newly appointed Sheriff cannot assault a Purgatorian at their class reunion, no matter how big of a dickhead he is. “My goodness, Champ, do I detect some jealousy in your voice? Did I miss seeing that you were up for the position too? Oh, that’s right, you couldn’t pass the entrance exam.” Nicole gave herself a mental high five at the look on Champ’s face. She stood her ground when he bowed up at her, stepping into her space. The noxious fumes of his breath almost made her gag, stale beer and cigarettes were never a good combination.

“I’d watch it if I were you, Red.”

Nicole could see Waverly coming up in her peripheral, she knew she didn’t want to waste anymore of her time with Champ. “I wouldn’t make idle threats to your Sheriff either, but hey that’s just me.”

“Nicole is everything alright?”

“Yes, babe, no worries. And Champ, the only dick getting sucked would be mine. Have a great night.”

Waverly’s eyes stretched wide with Nicole’s words. What had brought that on? Hearing the confident woman say that made Waverly even hotter. Nicole had called her babe, making her nerve endings tingle, then the mention of her dick had things going through Waverly’s head that were unreal. Was she packing right now? Waverly’s eyes traveled down to Nicole’s crotch, but no package was evident. Jesus, she was sweating. Since Nicole’s apology, Waverly had felt on cloud nine. But now, she was very aroused. Looking up the length of Nicole’s body, dark brown eyes were watching her.

“Waverly, I am really trying not to be so forward but with you looking at me like that...” Nicole’s voice drifted off and her head tilted back to look at the ceiling.

Waverly studied the beautiful woman beside her. She had been waiting ten years to see her, hear her, smell her and touch her. So, no more waiting. “What Nicole? With me looking at you like this what?”

Nicole looked back down at Waverly, her hazel eyes sparkling with challenge. “I would rather be alone to tell you.”

Waverly melted with the cocky look on Nicole’s face. “Well let’s go.”

She shivered when Nicole’s hand ran down her arm, around her back and gave a small push to get her walking. Those long fingers curved around her side possessively and Waverly felt the excitement bubble inside her. Having Nicole lead her out of the gym felt so liberating. The knowing looks should have bothered Waverly, but right now the only thing she had on her mind was Nicole.

The quiet walk from the gym had Nicole’s head spinning. Never in a million years would she think this night would be heading in the direction it was. Waverly’s back was still to her and she had to see her face. Nicole abruptly came to a stop, the tight grip she had on Waverly’s waist stopped the smaller woman in her tracks. Their bodies collided, Nicole’s front to Waverly’s back. “Waverly, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Her hands grabbed both sides of Waverly’s hips, her fingers digging in a little tighter than she meant to.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s body pressing against her back, and it felt unbelievable. The backless gown definitely the best choice ever. The crisp material of Nicole’s jacket and the way her long fingers were clenched around Waverly’s hips made her moan.

“Waverly, are you sure about this? I will understand if you can’t. Or if you don’t want to. We can take our time, get to know each other again. This is up to you.”

The soft tone and words from Nicole made Waverly smile. So, Nicole was still very considerate under all that cockiness. Waverly liked both sides, but right now she wanted to explore the darker side. Turning her head to the side, she nestled under Nicole’s chin, wanting her words to be heard. “We can do both, Nicole. We can have tonight and then we can take our time and get to know each other for the future.”

“Really?” Nicole leaned down and breathed into Waverly’s ear. She saw the adamant nodding of Waverly’s head and heard the small yes. Her hands gliding across the toned thighs and back to the small hips. The dipped position brought her groin in direct contact with Waverly’s ass. Nicole ground her body hard into the petite one. “After tonight, there will be no part of you untouched.” She ran her tongue over the shell of Waverly’s ear, placing a kiss against her temple, she straightened. “Come on baby.”

Waverly sat quietly in Nicole’s passenger seat. The nervous pound of her heart echoed in her ears. The possessive hand Nicole had resting on her thigh, made her fingers clench. Waverly knew she wanted to feel all of Nicole and experience this with her, but she was also nervous from her lack of experience. She only had minimal knowledge, hands on was not her forte and Nicole seemed very sure of herself. The truck pulled up to a small blue house and Waverly thought her heart would pound out of her chest. She watched Nicole climb from the truck, jog around the front and open her door.

“You okay beautiful?”

The look of concern in Nicole’s eyes made Waverly feel a little more at ease. She smiled and took the larger hand, letting herself be led to the front door and inside the home.

“Waverly, would you like a glass of wine? I have red or white.”

“White, please.” Waverly glanced around, taking in the pictures and knick-knacks. Boxes were neatly stacked against the wall, reminding Waverly that Nicole had just gotten back into town. She didn’t know where she had been, what she had gone through or who she had been with. The anxiety was creeping back into Waverly’s mind. She could feel her need to run closing in. Nicole walked back in the room missing the dark blue jacket. Waverly tensed looking at her; God, she was beautiful.

“Hey. You don’t have to be scared. This all depends on you Waverly. I will not, nor would I ever, push you to do anything you’re not ready for or comfortable with.” Nicole handed the wine to Waverly and gently ran her fingers across the soft skin of the brunette’s collarbone. “Can you tell me what has you ready to run?” Nicole stood behind Waverly, breathing her in, wanting to kiss her and touch every part of her but never wanting to scare her.

“All of this. I have no practice or experience with the seduction game. I don’t know how to do any of it. You’ll be disappointed.” Relief flooded Waverly’s system as soon as the words tumbled out. Her shoulders slumped forward, and the loud exhale calmed her. She felt her heart pick up speed when Nicole pressed the front of her body to Waverly’s back.

“This is just the two of us. There is no game Waverly. And I assure you I will never be disappointed. You are magnificent and truly beautiful.”

“Nothing like what I’m sure you’re used to.”

Nicole wanted to show Waverly there was only one woman in her eyes. No one in her past mattered, only the woman in front of her. “Will you come with me?” Nicole stepped around to stand in front of Waverly and offered her hand.

Their eyes met and held while Waverly brought her glass to her lips, draining the contents she sat it down and placed her hand in Nicole’s.

Nicole was able to stop herself from jumping up and down, but the huge smile spreading across her face could not be stopped.

Waverly loved to see the smile on Nicole’s face and the first appearance of her dimples. Those dimples had always drove Waverly crazy. Now seeing them again, for the first time in ten years, had her insides churning. She followed Nicole up the stairs, walking into a dark room she presumed was her bedroom. Standing beside the large, crisply made bed Waverly watched Nicole turn on a small lamp and light a few candles. The soft flickering lights cast a glow on Nicole’s red hair and Waverly wanted to run her fingers through it. Watching Nicole move around her room almost felt like an invasion of privacy until she pulled her blue vest off, unbuttoned her sleeves and the buttons of her shirt all while she watched Waverly. The air in the room turned hotter as Waverly took in the pale flesh revealed. Nicole was not wearing a bra, that much was evident as she pulled the shirttails from her waistband. The unbuttoned halves of her shirt hanging open to show the curves of her breasts and her abs. Waverly almost swallowed her tongue when Nicole unbuckled her belt, unfastened her pants and let them fall into a dark blue pool around her ankles. Leaving the tall redhead in black boyshorts and her flapping shirt. Waverly gulped when Nicole came towards her.

“Is all this okay?” Nicole pulled Waverly’s hair to the side and kissed her neck softly. Hearing the little hum in Waverly’s throat, Nicole smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Waverly between her legs. Nicole could see over her shoulder and made sure all her movements would be visible in the mirror in front of them. “I want you to see yourself through my eyes. There’s no competition Waverly. You are so beautiful; I could never think of anyone but you.” Nicole’s hands gripped Waverly’s hips pulling her back to rest against her braless front. She made sure her bare skin came into contact with the bare skin above Waverly’s zipped dress.

The sound from both of their throat’s consumed the other.

Waverly met the chocolate eyes in the mirror. Watching eagerly to see what Nicole would do next. Her breath caught when one large, warm palm ran under the hem of her dress. The moan from Nicole vibrating along her back. Feeling the short nails scratch across her thigh, Waverly’s eyes closed, and her head tipped back.

“No, watch me.”

Waverly felt the idle hands start their trek once she opened her eyes and met the darkened ones in the mirror. Her skin was on fire and Nicole had barely touched her.

Nicole wanted to strip Waverly bare and make her scream, but she knew she had to take her time. Well, she would try to take her time. But this had been ten years in the making. The sounds Waverly made that night still haunted Nicole’s dreams. She pulled her hand free, bringing both to the zipper on Waverly’s back. Seeking the hazel eyes for permission, Nicole saw the small smile on Waverly’s lips. She took that as a yes. Her hands gently pulled the zipper down. Each inch of skin revealed had her clenching her thighs together. Waverly had been beautiful all those years ago, but now she was something Nicole could not even put into words. The zipper was fully unzipped, the sides of Waverly’s dress splayed open. Nicole leaned forward placing a kiss against the tanned skin. Her eyes watching for anything to indicate Waverly was not on board, but all she could see was the same arousal she felt. Nicole eased the dress down to fall around Waverly’s ankles. The strapless bra held Nicole’s attention in the mirror until her eyes were drawn to the see-through material covering Waverly’s pussy. Pulling her eyes away, she glanced down to see the panties were not only see-through they were a thong. Nicole took a small step back to look her fill.

Waverly could almost feel her skin burning from the look Nicole had. Those dark brown eyes traveled over her back and her ass to devour the front in the mirror. But Waverly wanted more, she needed more. “Nicole...”

“Yes baby.”

“Touch me. Please.”

Nicole broke with the need in Waverly’s voice. She had waited so long to be in this moment, to feel Waverly, to smell her, taste her and hear the desperation. Nicole traced down the expanse of Waverly’s back, her fingers lightly scratching as her lips followed behind. She tried to keep her eyes on the mirror, but once her lips were coasting over the delicious skin she forgot to keep up. Playing it over in her mind which article of clothing would be easier for Waverly to lose, she decided on her bra. Kissing across the fastening, she locked eyes with Waverly. “I want to see you. Are you okay?”

“Y...yes.”

Nicole smiled at the petite woman, slowly unfastening her bra. With no straps, the bra fell quickly, and Nicole was not prepared for the perfection she saw. Perfect round globes that were surprisingly big for such a small woman. Not that Nicole was complaining, quite the opposite. Every part of her screamed to taste the hard, cinnamon nipples. She still had to keep it slow for Waverly’s sake though. But her hands were not listening to her mind, as they filled themselves with the beautiful breasts. “God, baby, you are absolutely beautiful. Every part of you uncovered is more beautiful than the last.”

Waverly whimpered, closing her eyes with the sensation and words of Nicole. Her head fell back, savoring the moment, until the heat of Nicole’s hands disappeared. Waverly jerked her head back down, catching the deep brown eyes in the mirror.

“Watch me. Watch us.”

Waverly shivered with the commanding tone of Nicole’s voice. “I just need one thing.” The questioning eyes held Waverly’s. She surprised herself when she stood on tiptoes and turned to the side to press her lips against the full peppermint flavored ones. Kissing Nicole felt like coming home. It didn’t seem like ten years had passed since their lips had been pressed together. But it had, and it all seemed to catch up to them at the same time. Waverly opened her mouth to accept the thrust of Nicole’s tongue. Her right hand resting in the valley between the redhead’s breasts, her left trying to run along a black clad hip. She could not get close enough and neither could Nicole. Waverly sucked hard on Nicole’s tongue, loving the deep groan from the other woman.

Nicole pulled back running her mouth and tongue across Waverly’s cheek to her ear. “Do you taste this good all over? Don’t answer that, just let me find out.” Nicole sucked the skin under the brunette’s ear, cupping her breasts and pushing them together. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby.” Her eyes never wavering from the pair in the mirror. Nicole’s instincts to take charge were screaming, but that would need to wait until next time. The thoughts of having Waverly cuffed and blindfolded made her blood boil and her hands clench tightly around the full globes of flesh.

Waverly groaned, pushing her ass back for contact. “Get rid of my panties.” Waverly covered Nicole’s hands, squeezing the long fingers against her heated flesh. Wanting more, she pulled at Nicole’s hands trying to lead them where she wanted. She shivered when Nicole sucked her earlobe into her mouth. The loud moan ripped from her throat and Nicole squeezed her breasts tighter. Waverly wanted to be fucked. The next time could be beautiful and sweet, she just wanted to be taken right now. “Nicole, please fuck me. I don’t want gentle or nice, I want everything you’re holding back.”

Nicole felt excitement course through her body. An invitation to do what she had been holding back set her on fire. Her mind almost asked are you sure one last time until she saw the passion burning in Waverly’s eyes. Her hands released the generous breasts and quickly moved to each side of the panties. Before she could stop herself, her hands grabbed the thin material ripping it from Waverly’s body. Nicole rejoiced with the animalistic sound from Waverly. Scanning her eyes over the naked body in the mirror, she watched her pale hand cover Waverly’s pussy. The bare mound was hot and wet, her fingers curving into the soaked flesh. Her left hand rubbed across Waverly’s stomach, feeling the abs flex she skirted her thumb across the defined muscles as she kissed her extended neck. Nicole covered Waverly’s breast, pinching her nipple as her right hand cupped her core.

“God, Nicole, please.”

Nicole ran two fingers alongside Waverly’s wetness. Feeling the bucking of her hips, Nicole settled her eyes back on the hooded hazel ones in the mirror. “You’re so wet baby. All this for me? God I’m so fucking lucky. Watch me make you feel so good.” Nicole pressed two fingers inside Waverly. The tight wet channel grasped her fingers, the tightness making Nicole moan. How could anyone feel this damn good? Pulling her fingers out, she watched Waverly’s face when she pushed the digits back in, harder than she had meant. But Waverly only spread her legs farther apart, pushing hard against Nicole’s fingers. Each stroke of her fingers harder than the last as she watched Waverly watching in the mirror. Her hand left the full globe of Waverly’s breast, traveling to cup the side of her face. “You are so fucking beautiful, all of you. And so greedy for my fingers. Do you want another one baby? Can you handle that?” Nicole kissed every inch of skin she could reach without moving her body. “Tell me,” she whispered to Waverly.

“Yes, I want another finger.”

Nicole pulled her left arm free to pull her shirt off. She realized she would have to remove her fingers from inside Waverly, but she wanted to feel every part of the body pressed against her that she could. She used her free hand to pull at her boyshorts but could only get so far. Nicole pulled her fingers free of Waverly’s body and quickly pulled her shirt and underwear off.

“No... baby... I was so close.”

Nicole heard the desperate tone and pressed her naked front to Waverly’s back. Bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, she made sure Waverly was watching in the mirror as she sucked the juice off her fingers. “Damn, baby, you taste so good.” She heard the whimper and ran her left fingers fleetingly through the wetness. Pulling her fingers from her mouth, she quickly slammed three digits back inside Waverly. The scream made Nicole’s heart pound harder. Her fingers moved quickly in and out as the wet digits of her left hand ran along Waverly’s lips. Nicole felt her arousal trickle down her thighs, and she pressed her body tightly to Waverly’s back. Her hips thrusting hard against the top of Waverly’s ass. Watching the brunette gasp, Nicole pushed two of her wet fingers inside the other woman’s mouth. “Suck them, baby. Taste yourself on my fingers.”

Waverly watched the intimate scene play out in the mirror. The sight in front of her was more than she ever thought would happen. Seeing Nicole’s fingers buried in her pussy and mouth made her groan deeply. She was so close. Feeling Nicole thrusting against her ass had her right on the edge. “Yes, Nicole, fuck me.”

“I am baby. I will every way you’ll let me.”

“I want it all Nicole. I am yours to do what you want with.”

Nicole snapped. Her hips and fingers pistoned inside and against Waverly’s body. Her left hand moving back down the ample breasts to palm the defined abs. “Look at yourself baby. You are enough, there is no comparison. Everyone in my past is forgotten. I came home for you and only you.” Nicole pressed her thumb to Waverly’s clit and pushed her fingers as deep as she could. The sight of Waverly Earp coming was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek, letting her come back down slowly. She never pulled her eyes away, meeting the hazel ones and looking her fill when Waverly had hers closed. Nicole gently pulled her fingers from the tight grip of Waverly’s body. Hearing the whimper had her wanting to do so many more things to the beautiful body in front of her. But they had plenty of time for that. Wrapping her arms around Waverly, she kissed her face, her hair, everything within reach.

“Nicole, was that true?”

Nicole met Waverly’s eyes wanting her to see and hear her words. “Baby, I will never lie to you. And yes, every word I said was true. Something has been missing from my life for ten years, and it was you. I constantly asked Sheriff Nedley how you were, if you were single, anything to keep up with you and when he offered me the position I said yes and got to packing. All I wanted was to come home to you.”

Waverly could not help the tears falling down her cheeks. “Ten years is a long time to make up for. I suggest we keep going.”


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals have some alone time sans Wynonna. Nicole helps Waverly with a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the love for this little idea of mine. This will be the last chapter but I appreciate all the support to keep going! You guys are the best!!

“Well, hey there, Fire Crotch.”

“Wynonna, do you have to be such an ass?”

“Of course, Red, you know you wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Well...” Nicole’s thoughts stopped completely when she saw Waverly coming down the stairs, damn the things they had done on those stairs. She thought the excitement of seeing Waverly would dim after months of being back and being together, but it had only intensified. She could barely contain herself especially knowing Wynonna would be gone the entire weekend. She may not even let Waverly out of the bed.

“Hey Sweetie Pie.” Waverly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She rested her head against Nicole’s chest, playing with the placket running down her torso. “I sure do love you in this uniform. Almost as much as I love you out of it.”

“Horndogs, I haven’t left yet. So, please keep the PDA to a minimum.”

Nicole glared at Wynonna, wanting her to be gone. She did love her girlfriend’s sister, but she was always interrupting their time. Sometimes Nicole thought she did it on purpose, just waiting until she knew they were alone to come barging in. “I think I heard Rosita pull up. You don’t want to keep her waiting.” The look on Wynonna’s face was almost comical. Nicole knew that look, she definitely used it around Waverly all those years ago. Her inner bad girl wanted to tease Wynonna, but she knew how hard it was dealing with the unfamiliar feelings.

“I think it was so sweet for Rosie to invite you on her weekend getaway.” Waverly’s next words were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Nicole practically ran to the door and yanked it open. Ready for a weekend alone. “Hey Rosita.”

“Hey guys. Wynonna are you ready?”

Nicole and Waverly stared between Rosita and Wynonna. The two women were just staring at each other. Both Waverly and Nicole wanted to laugh at the tension, but instead they both leaped into action. Nicole walked over to grab Wynonna’s bag and Waverly grabbed Wynonna leading her to the door.

“Waverly, Red’s rudeness is starting to wear off on you.”

Waverly giggled and popped her sister on the butt. “Get out of here. Go have some fun. You deserve it.”

Wynonna blew Waverly a kiss. “Haught, go easy on my sister.”

Waverly saw the gleam in Nicole’s eyes. It was sexy as hell. She never really wanted easy when it came to Nicole. But no one else needed to know that, especially her sister.

“Bye Wynonna. Bye Rosita.”

“Let us know when you guys get there.” Waverly felt the strong arms snake around her waist, and she slammed the door. Turning quickly, she met Nicole’s lips in a frenzy. Not seeing one another yesterday caused this desperation to touch and feel. She always loved the excitement of seeing Nicole and touching her. This woman was everything she had ever dreamed of. Six months with her Sheriff had changed her life completely. Feeling Nicole’s hands traveling across her stomach to the snap of her jeans, she knew she had to stop now, or she wouldn’t be able to. “Baby, God, you feel so good. But we’re supposed to be talking, remember.” Waverly moaned deeply as Nicole cupped her through her jeans.

“You’re so wet babe. I can feel you through your jeans. Are you sure you want to talk?” Nicole kissed across Waverly’s face. “Do you know how much I love your face? How much your body haunts me when I’m not with you? How I always want to be with you?”

“Nicole?” Waverly pulled back to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Those deep brown eyes full of something Waverly hoped she wasn’t misunderstanding. “Baby, what are you trying to say?” Waverly stared at Nicole expectantly. She hoped it was not putting pressure on Nicole, but the words had her heart beating triple time. The silence from Nicole made Waverly very nervous. She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, wanting to suddenly forget the conversation. Her fingers pulled the snaps of Nicole’s uniform shirt loose to reveal the teal bra Waverly loved. The color standing out against the pale skin. She ran her hands over the taut abs up to cup Nicole’s breasts through the material of her bra. “Talking is overrated. Well, except the part where I tell you I want you to fuck me.”

Nicole knew she needed to say everything she had planned to, especially seeing the look on Waverly’s face. But right now she would do what her lady requested. She kissed Waverly hard, hoping some of what she wanted to say would shine through in her kiss. The needy sound from her girlfriend made her pussy throb. Nicole wanted to do so many things to this beautiful woman.

“Nicole, wait, I wanted to tell you about my fantasy. You asked a few weeks ago and I was too embarrassed to say, but I want to share it with you. I even have something I hope can be a part of it too.”

Nicole scrubbed her blunt nails across Waverly’s midriff. Feeling the shiver, she pulled the smaller woman against her to breathe into her ear. “Yes, baby, tell me.”

Waverly took a deep breath and dove in. “I bought a strap on that I want you to use on me. I really like the way you take charge, and this is something I think you would enjoy as well.” Waverly wasn’t sure why Nicole was studying her like she was and not saying anything. “I don’t want you to think there’s anything wrong with what we have shared so far. There is nothing lacking with your lovema..with your sex. This is for my curiosity only.”

Nicole liked that Waverly almost said lovemaking and nervously changed her mind. Smiling down at her, “Babe, I would never take this as you thinking something was lacking. You have not experienced a lot and you are curious. I would be happy to help with that.”

Waverly grinned up at Nicole. This was going well; she had worried about telling her this fantasy, but Nicole was on board. Her heart was pounding with each breath and the thoughts of Nicole taking her like she wanted made every part of her throb. “Come upstairs with me.” Grabbing her girlfriend’s hand, Waverly walked them up the stairs to her bedroom. She had pre-washed the toy, like the directions specified and everything was laid out on her bed. She suddenly felt the nerves take over and Nicole must have felt it too.

Nicole pulled Waverly back against her, the cloth of her shirt rubbing against Nicole’s bare stomach. “Everything will be okay, baby. If this isn’t what you want or if you’re not ready, we have plenty of time. There’s no rush.” Her hands filled themselves with Waverly’s full breasts, that were bra-free, and she pushed the tube top down to feel the bare skin. “These ti..breasts are so..”

“Nicole you can say what you want to say. You don’t have to second guess when a word like that comes up. I like when you talk dirty. It’s hot. It turns me on so much.”

Nicole leaned down to speak directly into Waverly’s ear, her hands squeezing the full mounds while she said what she wanted. “Your tits are so fucking sexy. I was shocked that someone your size would have such full, juicy tits but damn I’m so glad you do. I love to have them in my hands but especially my mouth.”

Waverly felt the moisture coat her panties. She no longer felt nervous, she just wanted Nicole to fulfill her fantasy. Turning her head, she placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s chin. “You helped me realize I’m ready for this. I need you to strip and put the harness on.” Waverly didn’t ask if Nicole had done this before because it didn’t matter. Their pasts didn’t matter. Only what they had together. She watched Nicole take her clothes off, deciding to strip down as well. Waverly was down to her panties, when she looked up to see Nicole pulling the boxer brief style harness over her hips. God, she was perfect. But there was one thing missing that Waverly wanted. “Put your shirt back on, but leave it unsnapped.” She watched her pull the uniform shirt back on.

Nicole felt the moisture between her thighs as Waverly’s eyes traveled over her body, stopping at the appendage between her legs. Holding her breath as her girlfriend stepped forward to back them towards the chair in the corner.

Waverly reached out to grasp the silicone cock, happy she had decided on the realistic one that matched Nicole’s pale skin. Her hand ran up and down the length, stroking as if it were real. The small whimper from Nicole had her looking up into passion filled eyes. “Sit.” Waverly saw the look of surprise on Nicole’s face with her authoritative demand.

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole sat down in the armless chair, meeting Waverly’s gaze. The fire in those hazel eyes held Nicole, engulfing her. Reaching out, she grabbed Waverly’s smaller hand as their eyes held. “Trust me, baby, this is all for you.”

Waverly studied every part of Nicole from her deep brown eyes, over the unbuttoned uniform shirt, across her abs to the cock jutting from her hips. Every part of her girlfriend was perfection. The excitement of this moment had Waverly dripping. She took a deep breath and slid her panties down and off before swinging one leg over Nicole’s lap.

“Wait, baby, what about the lube?”

“With you looking this way, lube is the last thing I need.” Waverly straddled Nicole completely and mounted the exposed cock. She gasped as the shaft went in all the way, deeper than she expected. Her fingers digging into Nicole’s back. Shifting a little she moaned deep.

“Baby, are you okay? I would never want to hurt you. Talk to me.”

Waverly steadied her knees on the seat and began to move her hips. “Yes, Nicole, fuck me.”

They looked at one another, the movement of their bodies in sync.

Nicole looked up at the beautiful sight. Biting her lip, she tried to control her inner wickedness. This was for Waverly. She let her dictate the next move and groaned when Waverly led her hands to roughly cup her breasts. The weight felt so good in her hands, she squeezed the mounds and scraped her thumb nails over the hardened nipples. Nicole could feel the warmth from Waverly’s body as her breaths quickened. The hazel eyes tightly shut. Nicole thrust up, meeting the downward push of Waverly’s hips. Nicole’s clit was on fire from the stimulating visual in front of her. She moved her right thumb to Waverly’s slippery clit as her left hand gripped the nice round ass tightly. Nicole heard the sounds signaling the beginning of Waverly’s climax. She thrusted deeply, arching into Waverly, keeping them connected.

Waverly gasped for air as all her muscles tightened. Her release was too close to slow down now. She looked into Nicole’s face and the sweet release overtook her. The loud shout bounced off her bedroom walls as her body went limp. “Nicole, I love you.”

Nicole felt the words from Waverly. She didn’t just hear them, she felt them deep down and the excitement filled her with something she wasn’t prepared for. Standing with Waverly still wrapped around her, she walked to the bed dumping Waverly on her back. She grabbed a pillow and turned Waverly to lie on her stomach. Pulling another pillow from the stack, she crammed it under Waverly’s hips. “This one is for me. Get on your knees, baby, and spread your legs.” Nicole sucked in a deep breath when Waverly did as she was told. The position made Nicole’s mouth water, Waverly’s spread pussy was on display and her ass cheeks were open. She knew she would not last long in this position and she didn’t want to keep them waiting. Climbing onto the bed, behind Waverly’s prone body, she gripped both the cheeks, spreading them further apart. “Waverly, I want every part of you. In every way possible. Is that what you want too baby?” Nicole stretched her body across Waverly’s, her hardened nipples digging into the skin of her girlfriend’s back. She kissed along the tops of Waverly’s shoulders letting the cock rub across her ass.

“Yes, Nicole, I want it all with you.”

The declaration spurred Nicole into action. She slid easily into Waverly’s wetness, wishing the appendage were real just to feel the tight grip of her wet pussy. Slamming her hips against Waverly’s ass, she used her free hand to grab the hair at the base of Waverly’s neck. Pulling hard, she tilted Waverly’s head back to meet her mouth. The kiss wasn’t sweet, it was bold and territorial. Biting her lip, Nicole pulled back to lick her way to Waverly’s ear. “You belong to me. No one will ever touch you or fuck you but me.”

Waverly loved hearing Nicole’s words. She loved that Nicole was willing to help make her fantasy come to life. She just loved Nicole. Pushing back against Nicole’s harnessed hips, she felt her inner muscles starting to clench. The sounds coming from Nicole told her she was close as well. “You fuck me so good baby. My pussy is yours.” Waverly lifted her ass to take Nicole fully.

Nicole pushed inside Waverly one final time before she fell over the edge. The long drawn out groan vibrating through her chest. Her body fell forward, putting all her weight on Waverly.

Waverly whimpered with the weight of Nicole’s body. She was so close to another orgasm; it would not take much to get her there. Pushing her hips back, she needed a little more friction from Nicole. As if she read her mind, Nicole grasped both her hips and pushed down.

Nicole was spent, but she could tell Waverly needed help. The wanton sound from Waverly had Nicole pumping her hips again. Her right hand cupped across Waverly’s neck while her left hand gripped the smaller woman’s hip tightly. She knew there would be marks tomorrow, but her grip never wavered.

Waverly let her head tilt back against Nicole’s hand. She needed the extra connection and sucked the thumb, that had been stroking her lips, into her mouth. Her teeth scraped along the wet digit, before sucking hard.

“Yes, baby, take what you need. I want to hear you cum.”

Waverly exploded with Nicole’s huskily whispered words. The spasms washed over her body, making her collapse against the bed.

Nicole let all her weight rest on Waverly before she rolled to the side. Her hand rubbed from the top of Waverly’s head to below her knees. Leaning over, she kissed across the skin of her back. “Well, I would say that fantasy turned out pretty damn good.” Hearing the muffled chuckle from Waverly made her smile. Watching as the petite woman turned onto her side.

“Yes, that was quite something. I have some others to tell you about too. I hope you will be game for those as well.”

“Baby, I’m game for anything involving you.”

Waverly leaned across the space to press her lips to Nicole’s. This felt perfect with her. “Can we get started on the list?” Waverly expected to hear a laugh from Nicole but didn’t. Pulling back to look into her eyes, “Nicole are you okay?”

“Yes, baby, I just needed to say that I love you too.”

Waverly felt the tears running down her cheeks. “Well, there was my second fantasy to come true.” She kissed Nicole fiercely before pulling back. “Now, let’s start working on the others.”

Nicole smiled and pressed their lips together. “With pleasure baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steph was the only other friend I remember Waverly interacting with. She was on episode 7 of season 1. If you want me to do a smut chapter let me know..


End file.
